Soldier
|-|Axis= |image of Story= Duncan McCracken Biography.jpg|Allies Albert Von Scharffenberger Biography.jpg|Axis |Story= Allies= |-|Axis= }} The Soldier, one of the two starting classes, is the first default class in Blitz Brigade. He has 750 health points, and has average moving speed. This class is designed to cover the Gunner and is made for medium and long range combat. Although he doesn't really obtain a special ability, he can capture flags twice as fast in Domination. This is useful, because beginning with all flags can change the match. The soldier class can be molded into a makeshift Sniper by equipping a longer-range primary like the Rosebud, the Poacher or any other weapon with a decent aiming ability. Both the Sniper as the Soldier have a 40% critical chance skill, which is much needed for making head-shots and having a bigger damage output, when aiming for the head. This class is arguably the easiest class to use. The soldier is fast enough to move around, when under fire. He can move left and right, randomly to avoid as some of the gunfire. Altough the Soldier has 750 health, he can still be easily taken out by a Demolisher, it's the best to shoot from a higher level to avoid splash damage. Stun Effect The Soldier can use the Stun Effect ultra ability to stun other players for a certain period of time when they are hit. When stunned, the players only turn, but not move around, which makes them easy targets for the Soldier. It's the best to wait for other players before activating the ability, so time won't be wasted. By default, enemies are stunned for 2 seconds once hit, so fast firing weapons are more effective for this ability. The default recharging time is not very long compared to others; it only takes 65 seconds. Primary Weapons The Soldier's primary weapons are mostly submachine guns, assault rifles, and battle rifles (with the one exception of The Hooligan). Most of the Soldier weapons deal plenty of damage if the skills have been maxed out; aiming for the head can kill twice as fast. These weapons can handle all classes, but they aren't always that great against maxed out shields. The player can aim down sight with all primary weapons before the Mafioso and others in with higher price tags. The default weapons are the Shipley 9mm for the Allies and the The Scout for the Axis. Secondary Weapons His secondaries are all pistols/handguns and all the pistols are shared with the Sniper. They have got a good range and are useful against targets that don't move too fast. It's possible to aim down sight, which can be very useful at long ranges. The Allies default secondary is the BB 23 and the Axis' is the Berkel Carbine. Melee Weapons The Soldier hasn't got really specif types of melee weapons. His default weapons are knives, but the rest of the melees are completely different kind of weapons. The Default weapons are The Flayer for the Allies Soldier and· the Slicer Dicer for Axis. Category:Classes